She's alive
by T1gerCat
Summary: It's been a week since her death. How the heck is she at her house then?


"**She's alive"**

**A/N**: This small oneshot is dedicated to the sweet sweet DeathDaisy who asked me to write her an oneshot about Alaric and Jenna. Hope you like it :D

She coughed hard as her head emerged from the ground. She tried to spit but her mouth was dry,

'Dry as the Sahara',

She thought sarcastically. She pushed and pulled and maneuvered her body around until she found she could stand at whatever it is she was imprisoned in and slowly but surely she dragged herself out of the around. She crawled slowly as she kept coughing violently.

Moments later, she allowed her heart to slow down and she took in her surroundings. She was at the cemetery, kneeling in front of a grave next to the one of her sister and her husband, clad in a ridiculous white dress.

"Oh god"

She said in a hollow voice that barely reached her ears. The grave had her name on it, the date of her birth and one more. The date of her death. Beneath that was a saying 'Beloved sister'.

It was true then. It was all true... The scary stories Miranda told her when they were little, the scary sacrifice... She was turned into a vampire and then killed by that blond dude.

'He was kinda cute actually until he stuck his teeth into my neck'

She thought dryly and reached up to touch her neck. Sure enough she could feel the skin having two small bumps. Scared she looked for her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she found it. She stood on shaking legs and made her way gingerly towards her house.

She had to lift the long dress while muttering about stupid funeral people insisting to dress unmarried women in white. What was she a virgin? Ha! She hadn't been one since Elena's age!

It took her long, longer than it would normally take but she was tired and her whole body hurt. Her empty stomach kept growling as if she could do something about it. She wasn't buried with a credit card or a cell phone after all.

When she arrived home all lights were off. The spare key was at its usual place, hidden in an empty stone by the front porch. Hoping against hope that the keys were still the same she placed it in the keyhole. The door opened. Letting a breath she hadn't realized she held she got inside the house. Knowing the house like the palm of her hand she made her way to the kitchen and to the fridge where she retrieved a bottle of water and a carafe with something that tasted one hell of a lot like margaritas. She'd scold Elena tomorrow.

She drank the bottle of water chasing it down with the whole carafe and let a loud burp. She blushed and shook her head. In the fridge was also a pan with meatloaf covered with cellophane. Probably leftovers. Yum. Wasting no time with utensils or even manners she ate all of it with her bare hands. Finally feeling full she licked the juicy sauce from the bottom of the pan and made her way slowly upstairs to her bathroom. She was sleepy but felt alien in her dirty skin. She entered the tub not even looking at her surroundings. Shampooing three times, and scrubbing her body enough to redden the skin she finally felt human again. She wrapped up in her fluffy towel and headed to her bed and fell asleep immediately.

The soft rays of sun danced through the light dandelion curtains touching Alaric's sleeping face. For the first time in almost two weeks he had slept like a baby. He sighed contently tightening his arms around his pillow and breathed its soft scent.

'Strange, it smells like Jenna's shampoo'

He thought and this thought brought a smile to his face. He missed her. A lot.

He felt around him with his eyes still closed for a spare pillow to put over his head. He didn't want to wake up yet. He felt naked and sticky and chuckled.

"Well that's what happens when you dream so vividly buddy"

He muttered to himself

"mmm, morning baby"

A female voice answered him. He smiled wider

'Wow, this fantasy gets better and better'

A pair of soft lips touched his shoulder and he jumped.

'Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid'

Those lips felt real, too real. He sat up quickly gasping as he saw the object of his dreams. Jenna was still lying on the bed, equally naked next to him. She looked, well, flushed and well rested. She had a soft smile on her lips much like the one she had after their first night.

"Ric? you ok? you look as if you've seen a ghost?"

"j...j... Jenna? how much did I drink last night?"

"Yes and I don't know. I just finished the margaritas"

Slowly he raised his hand and poked her on her cheek

"You're real"

He gasped as his finger made contact

"ya think?"

she deadpanned and he chuckled. Noticing her nakedness he asked

"Did we... you know, last night?"

Jenna raised an eyebrow, looked at their state of clothing or lack thereof she nodded.

"Thank god, I thought it was a dream"

She chuckled and jumped him for round two. It wasn't until the early afternoon that they stumbled, their way downstairs. The kitchen was a mess and Jeremy and Elena were there, both in their sweats cleaning up.

"Someone ate my leftovers"

"Someone drank my mimosas"

"Margaritas"

"Whatever Jenna"

.

.

.

"Jenna?"

The two teens said in unison and turned around to find their parent figures. Jenna waved with her fingertips. Alaric just watched amused. Jeremy and Elena, holding hands just like when they were little, slowly advanced to Jenna. Elena took a step right in front of Jeremy and held her necklace.

"Sorry Jenna"

She threw it at her aunt fully prepared for it to burn her. When it didn't she let out a deep breath and jumped to hug her.

"I see dead people"

Jeremy muttered and followed suit knocking both his sister, his aunt and the man he had come to think of as an uncle to the floor hugging them for what was worth. Only after noticing the loose nature of Jenna and Alaric's clothing they let them up and all four went to the living room. They spent their day talking, laughing and making plans.

What would they say to the authorities about Jenna's miraculous return?

If she's alive and seemingly human when she was a vampire before did that mean that werewolf Jules is also alive and human now?

More importantly do they care about the future?

Well, judging from the pure adoration, love and lust look between Jenna and Alaric I think the answer is simply 'Hell no!'

**THE END**


End file.
